playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Cole MacGrath (BL7)
Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of the inFAMOUS series (repping for FoB) and he appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Cole MacGrath's rival is Raziel from the Legacy of Kain series. Biography Rath of Blood Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city. Suddenly, he is turned into a vampire by Bloody Mary. He now seeks her out to undo what has been done. THE LEGACY OF THE VAMP: *''inFamous: Festival of Blood'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Raziel Reason: Connection: Ending Gameplay (Super Moves) *'Shadow Strike' - (Level 1): Cole dashes forward with a swarm of bats and stabs the opponent with his stake. *'Shadow Swarm' - (Level 2): Cole transforms into a swarm of bats and can fly around the stage. Anyone he flies into is instantly KO'd. *'Shadow Storm' - (Level 3): The stage becomes covered in a swarm of bats and Cole can call several lighting strikes onto the stage. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Bring It:' Cole flaunts his vampire teeth, inspiring fear into his opponent. *'Now What?:' Pulls out his amp and a sworm of bats surround it. *'Wanna See A Trick?:' A swarm of bats surround him. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Batman has entered the game." **"You guys ready for this?' **"Piece of cake... ew" *'Prematch:' **"Let me introduce myself." **"Let's take care of this." *'Item Pick-up:' **"All right!" **"Ah, yeah." **"Ah, nice!" **"Oh yeah, man." **"Nice!" *'Using Shadow Strike:' **"You know how this works." *'Using Shadow Swarm:' **"It's feeding time!" *'Using Shadow Storm:' **"Feel the power." *'Successful KO:' **"Wow. Too easy." **"Just like I said." **"Alright, now we're movin'". **"That's right." **"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" *'Respawn:' **"This is gonna be short-term." **"Alright, let's do this." **"I'm ready." **"Spare me the crap." **"Here for a little action." **"I'm not holdin' my breath." *'Taunt - Wanna see a trick?': **"Never saw this before have ya?" Intros and Outros Introduction *Invasion: Cole walks to the camera remeniscent towards the cover of FoB. *Too Easy: Pulses electricity though his right hand and says, "This is easy" *Maxed-Out Invasion: Similar to Invasion; this time, a large sworm of bats follow. Winning Screen *'That's Right Suckers': Cole turns away from the camera. *'Got to Love It': Cole smiles at the camera with his vampire teeth shown. *'Bite You Later': Cole strikes the stage with a sworm of bats. *'That's Right Man': Cole charges his arms with lightning and looks up at the screen. Losing Screen *If using That's Right Suckers: Cole slams his fist to the ground. *If using Got to Love It: Cole kicks a can. * If using Bite' You Later': Cole bites the character placed in third. *If using That's Right Man: Cole drops to both his knees and groans while looking pained. Costumes Courier Outfit The default appearance of Vampire Cole. Everyday I'm suckin Full Vampire costume. Gallery Videos Trivia *This is Vampire Cole's only appearence outside of FoB.